Little Princess
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Rin has become a dog demon. How will Sesshomaru react?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
Little Princess  
By Angel Kamiya

Sesshomaru was walking on the road as his two servants followed after him. They had been traveling for a few days and they would have to stop for the night. The road was mostly deserted. They had passed by a human village a few minutes ago, none of them bothered to go into it. Sesshomaru was looking for Naraku, and they couldn't stay in one place for too long.

Sesshomaru knew that he could keep on traveling for several days without sleep, but he didn't want to push his traveling companions too far. He stopped and turned around, waiting for them to catch up with him.

"I'm a great dog demon!" Rin cried, happily.

Rin was running forward, with Jaken not far behind her. The two headed dragon named Ah-Un was traveling beside the green imp.

"You are not!" Jaken yelled, angrily.

As he stood there, Sesshomaru stared at Rin. These last couple of days, Rin had been pretending to be a dog demon even though she was still a human. Sesshomaru didn't understand know why she was doing this. Was she trying to be funny? Was this just a phase the child was going through? It didn't matter to Sesshomaru because it didn't bother him. Jaken, however, was really annoyed.

Rin stopped.

"I'm a great dog demon! I'm strong and beautiful like Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"You are not a demon!" Jaken retorted, annoyed. "How long are you going to be acting this way?!"

Rin started jumping on one foot.

"I'm flying like Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, still jumping. "No one can catch me! Not even you Master Jaken!"

Jaken frowned, wondering if the little girl had turned crazy.

"Rin! Stop this nonsense!"

Jaken moved forward, trying to grab her. However she got out of his way at the last second. The imp demon crashed onto the ground as Rin giggled.

"Rin. We must get going. You must get on Ah-Un." Sesshomaru muttered.

"But Lord Sesshomaru! I can fly like you!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, wondering if Rin had really turned into a dog demon or not. As he stood there, he didn't say anything for a long time. He only watch her play her game.

"Are you questioning Lord Sesshomaru? You must do as he says!" Jaken interrupted, making a face.

Rin didn't like hearing that, but as she tried to pull herself up on the two headed dragon she suddenly tripped. She had been standing on one foot which was why she had lost her balance. Rin let out a cry of pain when she slammed onto the ground.

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru moved so quickly that he was by her side in an instant.

"Rin," he muttered.

"It hurts!" Rin said, tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru placed his right hand on her shoulder. It didn't seem like any bones were broken.

"That's what you get for trying to pretend to be a great dog demon!" Jaken uttered, cruelly.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, making the servant freeze in terror.

As Sesshomaru helped Rin up, he saw that she still seemed to be hurting. They would have to stay there for a while. Sesshomaru carried her under his arm and they started to setup the camp that they would be staying in that night. Jaken rushed away to get firewood.

They spent the next few minutes in silence.

"Rin. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Rin muttered, sitting there on the blanket.

"Why have you been acting like a dog demon all week?"

"I..." Rin started, before stopping. "I thought I that I could turn into a real dog demon if I kept doing that. You would like me more if I wasn't a human wouldn't you?"

"I like you the way you are," Sesshomaru replied. "It is not necessary for you to act like a dog demon all the time."

Rin smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I love you."

Sesshomaru stood very still while she spoke those words. This was the first time a human had told him that. All his life, humans had been scared of him, scared of how dangerous he was. But this human girl didn't seem to care.

When Sesshomaru was done thinking about how much things had changed, he saw that the little girl had lay down on the ground and closed her eyes. She was sleeping. Sesshomaru stood there and watched over her, making sure that nothing could hurt the only human that loved him.

-------

****

I hope you liked this story. Please Review.


End file.
